Beautiful
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: A rewrite of the hospital scene with Skye, Alan, Monica, and Coleman on 1226 with a twist. Skye stays in the hospital.


Beautiful Don't look at me  
  
Jordana Michaela Stefanie Quartermaine-Corinthos stepped out of her black Lexus RX300 and went immediately in to the hospital. She had been looking for her mother all night. She had called her cell phone and all the usual places. She tried the Quartermaines but Edward couldn't tell her anything. And Alan and Monica were unavailable for some odd reason. She hadn't slept all night, she sent out some of the Cassadine men thanks to Nikolas who would always consider her family. But this morning, she received a call from Alan saying that Skye had been admitted to the hospital. Jordan's heart leaped into her throat as she raced over to GH. Now that she was finally here, her heart was pounding. Despite the lack of sleep, Jordan still managed to look flawless anyway, her long, dark red hair pulled into a French twist, with a little blush and lipstick on giving her a natural look. She was wearing a short, long sleeved, white blouse over a denim knee length skirt, a black wool overcoat, matching scarf and black knee-high boots. However, she was noticeably paler than usual. She took the elevator up to the 2nd floor and when the doors opened, she saw her mother, Alan, Monica, and some guy with greasy hair standing off to the side talking. She stepped off the elevator and Alan was the first to notice her.  
  
"Jordan," said Alan coming over to greet her.  
  
"Hello Alan," Jordan said giving him a kiss.  
  
"Skye, Jordan's here."  
  
Every day is so wonderful  
  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then, I get insecure  
  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed  
  
"What happened?" Jordan asked addressing her mother.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm fine now, really."  
  
"What Happened?"  
  
"I passed out, that's all."  
  
"Passed out? I was looking for you all this time. I was calling every place I could think of and I had Cassadine men looking for you. I was so worried."  
  
"Well, I'm fine now. Thanks for your concern, but no thanks," she turned back to the desk determined to get her purse."  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
Skye turned to see Jordan holding her purse.  
  
"Give it to me Jordan"  
  
"No."  
  
"Stop acting like a spoiled brat and give me my purse."  
  
"No and I'm not acting like a spoiled brat, its called concern."  
  
"I think she can handle everything without you kid," said Coleman from behind them.  
  
Jordan turned to face him  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
"Excuse me? And just who the hell are you?"  
  
"Coleman," he said extending his hand, but Jordan didn't take it.  
  
"I'm Jordan Quartermaine-Corinthos, her daughter. And on the contrary, I think I got it from here, thanks."  
  
Jordan turned back to Skye and Alan.  
  
"Jordan give me the purse."  
  
"No. Alan, you feel she has to stay?"  
  
"Yes, she suffered from a mild case of hypothermia."  
  
"Oh you're staying mother and that's it."  
  
"You have no right to tell me what to do, you're a child and don't call me mother."  
  
"Mom, let me put this in better perspective. If Daddy finds out about this, which he will, I can guarantee you that you'll never see me again. So why don't you listen for once and stay until you're better.  
  
Skye knew that she was right and she did want to see her daughter, after all they had just found each other.  
  
"Fine. Happy?"  
  
"Very," said Jordan grinning.  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
  
That's the way it is  
  
Jordan and Skye walked back to the hospital room and after Skye was settled back in bed, Jordan sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry baby," said Skye quietly.  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
"Yes I do, I played the adult so many times with Althea and I promised myself that I would never do that to my own children.  
  
"I know that you would do the same for me," said Jordan with a small smile.  
  
"I promise you that I'll stop drinking."  
  
"I know that's why your things are being moved to the guesthouse on Spoon Island, where you can get better. And Alan has agreed to take you to AA meetings and so has A.J. And you and I will spend most of the rest of Christmas vacation together. Oh I almost forgot," said Jordan pulling out a bag beside her and crossing to the bed. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Oh I didn't get anything for you."  
  
"It's ok, just having you safe is enough for me. Open it."  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words won't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
  
Don't you bring me down today...  
  
Skye pulled a photo album out of the bag, which said on the cover Jordan through the years and it was covered with pictures of Jordan throughout her childhood. Skye opened to the first page and saw Jordan's birth certificate, footprints, hospital bracelet, and birth photo. Skye looked up at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How did you get these?"  
  
"I discovered them in Greece after my mo-Andrea died."  
  
No matter what we do   
  
(no matter what we do)  
  
No matter what they say   
  
(no matter what they say)  
  
When the sun is shining through  
  
Then the clouds won't stay  
  
And everywhere we go   
  
(everywhere we go)  
  
The sun won't always shine   
  
(sun won't always shine)  
  
But tomorrow will find a way   
  
All the other times  
  
Skye flipped through more pages and saw Jordan growing up right before her eyes. Her first tooth, her first steps, her first words in English, Greek, and Russian. And there was also some of her likes and dislikes, favorite things and names of pets, and stuffed animals she had through the years There were also pictures from the very first day of school, with Jordan dressed smartly in her uniform up until recently. But there was one photo, taken on the night of Skye and Jax's wedding with just her and Skye. They were smiling and hugging each other.  
  
"Thank you, its perfect. I'll treasure it forever."  
  
"I know you will," said Jordan smiling.  
  
"Come here," said Skye patting the bed.  
  
Jordan took off her boots and lay on the bed. Skye hugged her and began to cry. Jordan too began to cry and they stayed like that for a long time. A couple of hours later, Alan peeked in to find them both asleep, Skye's arms resting protectively around her daughter. Alan walked into the room quietly and covered Jordan with a blanket before kissing them both and leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. It would be a long road to recovery, but this was a good start.  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Lyrics- Beautiful- Christina Aguilera 


End file.
